Communication
by whatthehell82
Summary: Mac goes to talk to Harm. Set in early season nine when Harm in still in the CIA.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have been in a JAG mood lately. I haven't written a JAG story in years and it was under another pen name (shortcake82). Please be kind.**

**Takes place in season nine while Harm is still with the CIA.**

**Calypso Restaurant**

Clayton Webb holds out a chair for Sarah Mackenzie. She gracefully slips into her seat. Webb settles himself in the chair across from hers. He gives her what he considers his most charming smile.

"Sarah, I'm so glad you agreed to have dinner with me." Mac gives him a slight smile as she looks down for a second before looking back up at Webb.

"Clay, this is just a friendly dinner so I could see how you are doing. You understand that right?"

"Of course. I'm just happy to be sending time with you."

The waiter comes over and takes their drink order. When Webb orders an alcoholic beverage Mac shifts in her seat a little. Normally Mac wouldn't have a problem with someone drinking in front of her, but with the emotional burdens she has been carrying lately it is harder for her not to feel tempted. Harm had always been more considerate in times like these. Mac takes a deep breath. Thoughts of Harm always bring on the lump in her throat and pain in her chest.

The evening was filled with pleasant conversation, and wonderful food. As they were finishing their dessert Mac thought it was the best time to tell Webb her real reason for accepting his dinner invitation.

"Have you heard anything about Harm?" Webb looks at her over the rim of the glass he was drinking from. He slowly puts the glass down, and clears his throat.

"Sarah, you know I can't talk to about this. All that information is…"

"Classified. Yeah, I've heard it before. All I want to know is if he is okay. I haven't heard from him and I'm worried."

"Haven't heard from him? I'm surprised. You two have always been joined at the hip." Mac takes another deep breath and closes her eyes. She opens them but can't make eye contact with him.

"He won't answer my calls." It is true she had been calling and leaving messages for him every day. She looks at Webb again. "Please I just need to know if he's okay." Webb nods.

"I'll see what I can do, Sarah." He takes her hand in his and gives it a squeeze. Mac feels relief to know that he was going to help her.

**JAG Headquarters**

Mac is sitting at her desk looking over witness accounts for a court martial she has been working on.Her phone rings and she distractedly answers it. "Colonel Mackenzie."

"He is coming home tomorrow." Webb said before he hangs up. Mac slowly puts the phone back down on its base. She is feeling so many emotions that she doesn't know which one to deal with first. Part of her feels like crying in relief. Knowing that he is alive makes her feel like a large weight has been lifted from her shoulders. The not knowing has been killing her little by little every day. Bud knocks on her door frame interrupting her thoughts.

"Ma'am, can I talk to you about the Henderson case?" Mac looks up at him. She is trying hard to get her emotions under control.

"He's safe and coming home tomorrow, Bud." It didn't take the young Lieutenant long to figure out who the Colonel was talking about. After all he had been asking her if she knew anything about the former Commander every other day since he left.

"The Commander coming home Ma'am? That's great. I can't wait to tell Harriet. We have both been so worried." Mac nods her head in agreement.

"I've been worried to Bud." She wonders if this is going to be how she feels every time he has to leave on a mission. _Damn CIA._

**Harm's Apartment**

Harm had gotten home a couple of hours ago. The first thing he did was take a shower. He felt as if he was washing away all the things he had done and seen. The nightmares from Paraguay were still plaguing him, he didn't need new ones. Right now he is sipping a beer and strumming his guitar. Every time he comes home and its quiet he just replays everything that went wrong in the past few months. Being arrested for murder, his friends abandoning him in his time of need, Mac leaving the way she did, and everything that happened in Paraguay. Her words. _It will never work._ Never. After everything he did for her. Gave up for her. She says never. While he is on missions he is distracted enough that he can forget his pain and sadness. When he is home it's all he can think about. Harm has been trying to keep his thoughts away from a certain brown eyed Marine. Every time he thought of her it felt like someone was punching him in the stomach, and stomping on his heart. Harm puts his guitar down and takes the last swig of his beer. He gets up to get another one when he hears a knock on the door. Walking over to the door Harm looks through the peep hole. There is no one there. Then another knock. Curiosity gets the better of him and he opens the door. Leaning against the door frame was the lanky Marine that is always on his mind. When Harm gives her a curious look. Knowing what he is wondering she says.

"I figured if you saw it was me you wouldn't open the door." He raises an eyebrow at that. They stand and look at each other for a few moments in silence. Harm lets out a deep sigh.

"What are you doing here Mac?" Mac looks around Harm's shoulder and says.

"Aren't you going to invite me it?" Harm steps back and gestures for her to come in. She walks into the apartment and looks around. She sees the bottle of beer on the counter. Harm quickly moves into the kitchen to put the bottle in the recycle bin under the sink. She smiles a little at the gesture. Leave it to Harm to still think about her feelings even when he is mad at her. Mac walks over to the couch and takes a seat. Harm sits in the chair farthest away from her.

"Again, what are you doing here?"

"I left you 18 messages. Why didn't you call me back? I have been worried sick." Harm leans back in his chair and runs his hands down his face.

"I haven't felt like talking. To anyone." Mac moves down to the other side of the couch so that she is closer to him.

"Bud and Harriet have been worried about you to. You should give them a call. I already told Bud you were back in town." Harm cocks his head to the side and gives her another curious look.

"How did you know I was home?" Looking down Mac tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. Harm notices that it has gotten a little longer since the last time he saw her.

"Webb told me." There was the punch to the gut feeling Harm was thinking about earlier. Of course she got her information from Webb. Pillow talk maybe. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm surprised you were talking about me on a date with Webb. I hope it didn't ruin your evening." The pain in his heart was almost overwhelming. The thought of the two of them together is killing him.

"It wasn't a date. It was dinner between two friends. I wanted to check up on him to make sure he is doing okay. Which I don't think he is. He is drinking a lot. I think in the future it could turn into a problem. But the most important reason I agreed to go to dinner with him was so I could pry information about you from him. He called me yesterday and told me you were coming home. I wanted to see for myself that you are okay. Like I said I've been worried. Working for the CIA isn't the safest job you could have chosen."

"Well as you can see I'm just fine. If there isn't anything else…" He says starting to stand up.

"I think we need to talk." Harm sits back down and sighs.

"What do we need to talk about? I thought you said it all in Paraguay." That was a blow Mac knows she deserves. She knows she hurt him, and isn't proud of the way she acted.

"Why didn't you return my calls?" A long deep sigh comes out of Harm as if he is being deflated. He doesn't want to have this conversation. He doesn't want to talk to her at all. The pain is still too fresh for him.

"I already told you I didn't want to talk to anyone." Mac wasn't surprised by his answer. It is typical Harm.

"Why? We are your friends. We care about you and want to help. I understand you not wanting to talk to me, but what about Bud and Harriet?" It looks like they are going to have this conversation if Harm wants to or not.

"They reminded me of JAG. Of everything I had lost. I just wanted to move on without dwelling on the past. I will contact them when it doesn't hurt so much." Mac closes her eyes fighting back the tears that she felt coming. The guilt she felt was consuming her. He gave up everything for her, and it's her fault he is in pain now.

"We should talk about that. You gave up everything to save me and now you won't even talk to me. I know I said that we could never have a relationship, but I didn't think that it meant we couldn't be friends. I never wanted to lose your friendship. You mean everything to me. You have been the one constant in my life." Now Harm closed his eyes but not to fight back tears. He was trying to control his emotions. If he didn't this conversation would just end in a fight and them saying hurtful things to each other. It was their pattern and he was tired of it. When he opened them he refused to look at her.

"I don't want to fight anymore. Last time I saw you that's all we seemed to be able to do." That was the truth. But the biggest reason was he couldn't get the _never _out of his head. She broke his heart down there and seeing her was making it worse. Mac knows from her past experiences with Harm that pushing only made things worse but she needed answers to her questions. She knows he won't tell her unless she pushes.

"You never answered my question back in Paraguay. Why did you give up everything to save me? The Navy is everything to you. It's a part of who you are. Why did you give it all up?" The only thing Harm wanted to do was run. She can't be seriously asking him this. They had already been over this. She wants answers he will give her answers. He just needs it all to stop. This endless cycle of pain they cause each other.

"You once asked me what I would give up to have you. Mic gave up the Navy and his country, remember that?" She slowly nods unable to speak. "I thought it was obvious. Do I really need to spell out my reasons to you?" Mac doesn't know what to say. She hadn't thought about the question she had once asked him in so long.

"Are you saying you gave up everything that means something to you to be with me?"

"I'm saying that the thought of losing you forever made staying in the Navy seem like nothing. Your life is more import than anything. It still is. I regret nothing even if it ended with my heart getting broken." The guilt and pain shot through Mac's heart. She never meant to break his heart or her own. The fighting was just too much. They were ripping each other apart.

"I never meant to break your heart, Harm. We were attacking each other." She stops and looks at him. "Why were you so angry with me? You came there to save my life I would think you would be happy to see me, but all you could was send venomous words my way. What did I do to deserve that?" He can't believe she has to ask. Okay so maybe he went a little too far, but he was only reacting to her. She wasn't exactly playing nice.

"Sorry but I wasn't exactly thrilled to see you kiss Webb after I had just given up everything and risked my life to save yours. Maybe I was a little bitter about the fact I missed my chance with you again." If he was being honest with himself he knows he shouldn't have taken his anger with himself out on her. "I'm sorry. The fact I blew my chance with you again is only my fault alone. But you didn't have to kiss him right in front of me. It reminded me of the airport in Australia all over again."

"Again? When was the first time you blew your chance?"

"Sydney harbor. You may not believe me, but I will regret that moment for the rest of my life. Maybe I've had too many chances. It shouldn't have taken me 8 years and a near death experience for me to tell you how I feel. I'm sorry I was too late again. I hope Webb can make you happy." Mac takes a deep breath out of frustration. This man will be the end of her.

"First, you still haven't told me how you feel about me. Second, I told you Clay and I are just friends. They is nothing more than that between us. He may want more, but I don't. You are right it shouldn't have taken you eight years. If you had come to me any time in those eight years I would have been open to exploring a relationship with you. I still am." Harm whips his head around to look over at her. He is surprised by her words. They contradict everything she said a few months ago in Paraguay.

"You said never, Mac. You said we it would never work between us. Trust me I remember every painful word. What changed?"

"I was angry and hurt. Not to mention I just went through hell. I didn't mean it. Just like I didn't mean every other hurtful thing I said to you. Can you forgive me? Can we work this out?" She plead with him. She needs him in her life. All she has ever wanted was to be loved by him.

"I forgive you, Mac. I understand that we both said some things we didn't mean out of anger."

"So we can to make this work, this thing between us?" As much as Harm wants to be in a relationship with Mac he knows he's just not ready. They aren't ready.

"Mac, I don't think we are there just yet. This conversation doesn't magically fix all hurt we have caused each other. And I'm not just talking about Paraguay. I think we need some time to really work on healing the pain we have caused each other." Even though it hurt to hear it Mac knows he's right. They have done a lot of damage to their relationship. Paraguay just made worse what had already been set in motion. They need time to re-build the things in their relationship that they had broken.

"I understand. I guess I should go. I'm sure you're probably tired." She stood up and starts walking over to the door. Stopping next to his chair she puts her hand on his shoulder. "Promise me you will be careful out there. When you come home give me a call so I know you made it back alive." She gets to the door and just as she puts her hand on the knob he says.

"Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow night." Mac smiles.

"I'd like that. I'll call you and let you know when I'll be done with work. You better answer." Mac leaves and Harm sits there with a smile on his face and hope in his heart.

**AN/ I hope this was okay. I always blamed Mac for all the crap that went down in Paraguay and after. I tried to not blame everything on her in this story though. They both screwed it all up. The only ones to really blame are the writers and producers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was asked a few times for another chapter so I wrote one. This really is the last one. **

**Please forgive any mistakes about Harm getting fired from the CIA and why. It's been a long time since I have seen that episode. So all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. If I did Season 9 would have been totally different.**

**Harm's Apartment**

**Union Station**

There is soft jazz music playing as Harm works in the kitchen. He slowly lifts the lid on the stove. He gives it a sniff before he takes a little taste. Cooking has always been relaxing for Harm. And that's exactly what he wanted to do tonight. The soothing music and cooking were already working. Harm was feeling a lot less on edge then was earlier. It had been a rough day.

There is a knock at the door. Harm goes to answer the door. He doesn't have to guess who is visitor is. Mac had been a frequent guest since the night they had their talk. Every time he came home from a mission he would give her a call letting her know he was home and safe. They would normally have dinner together. Occasionally they would go for lunch. Everything was going very well for them. There were very few fights. The ones they did have were never very serious. Things like were to go for dinner. To an outsider it would look like they were dating. Neither one wanted to bring it up scared it would spook the other and it would all fall apart. It was all going so well, but it was so fragile.

Harm opens the door and Sarah Mackenzie rushes through the door. Harm closes it behind her.

"I saw the news. Are you okay? I can't believe you did something like that, but then in some ways I can." Harm goes back to the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Was his only answer. Mac walks over and takes a seat at the counter.

"Well, I guess you got a chance to be a hero again." Harm just gives her an eye roll.

"I know you can't help yourself. It's like something in you has to save every poor soul you meet." Harm takes a deep breath.

"What was I supposed to do, not help them? Let them die?" Mac gets an apologetic look on her face. She realizes her remarks were a harsh. She never meant to hurt him. His hero antics always scare her and she was just reacting by lashing out. That is something she has been trying to work on.

"No of course not." He turns the burner off on the stove.

"Yeah, well that's what the CIA wanted me to do." Mac looks shocked.

"Don't tell me they were mad at you for helping those people." He braces himself on the counter and puts his head down remembering the events earlier in the day.

"Oh, they were mad alright. So mad that they fired me."

"What?!" Mac jumps up from her seat. Harm looks up at her.

"How can they do that? They should be giving you a medal for what you did." Harm walks over to the sofa and sits down. Mac follows and sits down closely beside him.

"They said because I was on the news that I could no longer be an effective agent. Everyone has seen my face and now people know who I am. You can't be undercover if people saw you on the news. Which means I'm jobless again." Mac puts her hand over his and squeezes it.

"I can't believe this. I'm sorry Harm. Is there anything I can do? Maybe I could talk to Webb." He shakes his head.

"Webb is the one who fired me." Mac's eyes go wide.

"After everything you have done for him he fired you?" Harm puts his other hand over hers.

"It's alright I don't think I was cut out for the CIA any way." Mac turns her head curiously.

"But you got to fly. I would think it would be a dream job for you." Harm leans back into cushions taking Mac with him. He puts his arm around her for his own comfort as he thinks of the things he had to do.

"It wasn't just flying Mac. They had me play the part of a spook too. I can't tell you about my missions, but let's just say I'm not cut out to be a spy." Mac cuddles up to his side, and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I had a feeling there was more to it then flying. That's why I've been so worried. But Webb wouldn't tell me anything. I would ask if you want to talk about it, but I know you can't." Harm wraps his other arm around her drinking her in as he sniffs her hair. Her smell that is uniquely hers and her warmth is comforting to him.

"No I can't, but this helps a lot. Having you here in my arms." He kisses her forehead. "Dinners getting cold. We better eat." Mac nods, but she doesn't want to let this moment go yet. Even though they have gotten closer lately these moments still have been few and far between. They have gotten their old rhythm back, but more intimate things have not been coming as easily for them. There had been a few times when they had let their guard down and let the other in. They both want to move forward, but don't know if they should make the first move.

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

Mac is in her bedroom folding laundry when she hears a knock at the door. As she makes her way to the door she lets out a big sigh. After the day she had had at work she really wasn't in the mood for company. Sturgis was driving her nuts. She guesses since Harm wasn't there to do it someone had to. But he was frustrating in a different way than Harm was.

She is kind of hoping it is Harm. She decided to give him his space tonight with all the things he had to think about. She is surprised when she opens the door. Standing there in all his spook glory was Clayton Webb.

"Hello Sarah. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately, but being back at work they have kept me busy." Mac just stares at him. "May I come in?" She steps aside and he walks in.

"You fired him." She shoots out as soon as the door closes. Webb sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He should have known Rabb would tell her.

"It wasn't my choice." He was under orders she has to understand that. Mac puts her on her hips. She looks like she is preparing herself for a battle.

"After everything he's done for you there was nothing you could do for him? He is the closest thing you have to a friend. He has saved your life more than once. Did you even try to help him?"

"I tried, but he screwed up to badly for me to fix it. This is not what I came over to discuss with you, so please power down a bit." Mac went from battle mode to protective by crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you want to discuss?" As much as she knows they both need to talk about what they went through down in Paraguay she did not feel like now was the time. She was finally starting to move on with her life. She really didn't want to bring it back up.

"I want to ask you to dinner, and this time let's not talk about Rabb at all." Mac should have known this was going to happen. They had grown closer since their traumatic trip down south. He was the only person who knew what she had gone through. When he was in the hospital they talked and he felt her pain. With Harm gone he was the only one she could lean on, and mentally attached herself to Clay. Though they both were able to stand on their own two feet again Clay had given her signs that he wanted more from her. She must admit before her reconciliation with Harm she had thought about it. They have a connection and he is a sweet man. He let himself be tortured to protect her. But she realized that wasn't a healthy foundation to build a relationship on. You should love the person not feel indebted to them.

"Is this a dinner between two friends or more?" She asks. Webb walks over and rubs her arm.

"I think there is more than friendship between us." Mac steps away from his touch.

"Clay, the connection we have is not a romantic one."

"It is for me, Sarah. Is this about Harm? Now that you two have mended fences. You are doing that dance again." Mac is surprised.

"How did you know Harm and I had made up?" He shrugged.

"You two have been spend a lot of time together." Mac narrowed her eyes at him.

"How exactly do you know that?" He shrugged again.

"I know things. It's part of my job." Crossing her arms across her chest again Mac advanced on Webb.

"Since when is my romantic life something you need to know for your job?" Webb scoffed.

"Romantic life? Since when do you and Rabb have a romantic life? The last time I checked the furthest either one of you had been able to go was friends on your best days."

"I'll have you know we have been getting a lot closer lately." She says jabbing a finger in his chest to make her point.

"It's never going to work, Sarah. Why are you waiting around for him to give you something he can't give you when you have someone who is ready and willing to?" Mac shakes her head.

"No. This time it's happening. We have even been sort of dating. He has been opening up to me." Webb raises an eye brow.

"Sort of dating? You are either dating or you're not."

"We are. I think." Mac is confusing herself instead of making her point.

"Look I will leave the dinner invitation open." He walks over to the door and opens it. Before he walks out he says. "You should find out if you are dating. You deserve better then sort of." With that Webb takes his leave.

After Webb leaves Mac sits herself down on the couch. Their conversation swirling around in her head. He is right she deserves to know if she is in a relationship or not. Mac stands up and marches herself into her room to get changed. If she is going to confront the man she loves she should look good doing it. She is going to head over there and Harmon Rabb is going to give her answers.

**Harm's Apartment**

**Union Station**

Mac stands in front of Harm's door. She takes a deep breath then another. The courage she had back at her apartment drained out of her as she came up in the elevator. Raising her hand to knock she quickly puts it back down again. She wants answers, but she doesn't want to ruin everything that they have built in the last few months. Mac leans closer to listen. She doesn't know why. As she has her ear up to the door it suddenly opens. Harm stands there looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you just standing outside my door? Wouldn't you rather come inside? It's nicer then the hallway." Mac straightens herself back up. She walks into his place.

"How did you know I was out there?" Harm runs the back of his hand down her cheek.

"I once told you I always know where you are." Mac almost melted right there and then. He always had this effect on her. "Why don't you sit down and I will make you some tea. It's pretty chilly out there tonight." Mac walks over to the couch and sits down as he starts the tea. She is trying to gather her thoughts. She is not sure how to start this conversation. While Harm makes the tea Mac thinks of the best way to approach the subject.

Harm walks over with the tea. He places a mug down in front of Mac. She takes it and lets it warm up her hands. The warmth is easing her nerves. Harm leans back and puts his arm around Mac. "So, what do I owe to this late night visit?"

"We have gotten a lot closer lately." She stops, and Harm feels like she is waiting for him to say something.

"I agree." Mac prepares herself to delve deeper into this conversation.

"We have gotten our friendship back."

"I agree." Harm speaks up again.

"I think it's not just friendship anymore."

"I agree." Harm's voice is lower and softer this time. "We are much more than friends." Mac lets out a shaky breath.

"I've been wanting to bring this up, but it's been going so great I didn't want to spook you." Harm gets a confused look on his face.

"Why would you spook me?"

"Well you do have commitment issues." He raised his eye brow at that.

"I do? I wasn't aware of that." He takes his arm from where it was wrapped around Mac's shoulder and put it back down at his side. Then puts a little space between them.

"Well, I'm sure all your ex-girlfriends would say that was the problem in your relationships." He takes a deep breath to calm himself down so as not to start a fight. They had been doing so well he didn't want to ruin that no matter how hurt and offended he is.

"If I remember correctly they left me. How am I the one with commitment issues?"

"Well isn't that why Renee left you for someone who would marry her?" This conversation was not going in the direction Mac was hoping for, but she just couldn't stop herself. She saw the fight brewing, but couldn't stop it.

"My problems with Renee were about you. She felt I would never marry her if you were single. She was right. I was in love with a bride, but she wasn't mine." Mac is shocked. She didn't know what to say. Did he just say he loved her?

"Did you say you love me?" Harm looks her in the eyes. His eyes are a hazy grey color. Mac can see the hurt she caused with her comments and how serious he is.

"You act like you didn't know that." Mac shakes her head. And stutters out.

"I didn't know. You…you never said it before." She pulls herself together. "How was I supposed to know?"

"I gave up everything for you. Mic gave up everything for you and you knew he was in love with you. You even agreed to marry him. I do it and I don't even get a thanks." Mac briefly covers her eyes in frustration.

"Let's not start that again."

"You started this not me. I gave up everything, how can you not know that I love you? What else do I have to do? Give up my life, because I nearly did that try to save you." Harm said his voice getting very tense. He is fighting himself to keep calm. This will turn into one of their big fights if he doesn't calm himself down.

"First off Mic told me he loved me all the time. People need to hear the words to know how the other person feels. Second you were willing to give everything up for your brother too. How was I supposed to know you weren't doing it for a friend our as someone you saw as a sister?" She throws up her hands in frustration.

"I was willing to give it up for my brother because I love him. Love Mac. I care a lot about Bud, but I wouldn't give up the Navy for him. Maybe bend the rules, but not give it up. This was about more than just friendship. And you know I don't think of you like a sister. We have been through too much for you to even think that. You should know by now this how I show my feelings." Harm leans forward and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. It's quiet for a few minutes, and Harm lifts his head to look at Mac. She is looking at her hands in her lap. In a quiet voice she asks.

"After everything do you still love me?" Harm leans over and lifts her chin with the tip of his finger. Her eyes meet his.

"After everything do you still need the words?" She nods her head. "I love you Mac. I always will. The one thing I learned from all of this is that not even 'Never' will make me stop loving you." Tears start to trickle down Mac's face. He gets up and walks into his bedroom. He comes back out with a box of tissues. He sits down and begins to wipe away her tears. Mac grabs a hold of his other hand. Their eyes connect again.

"Thank you." Harm starts to lean in. Mac meets him half way. Their lips connect. They both feel the sparks that has accompanied every kiss they had shared in the past eight years. When they part they both have a slightly dazed look on their faces. Harm clears his throat.

"I said the words, isn't this the part you say them back." Mac laughs a little. Then she gets serious. She takes a hold of Harm's hands. She looks him in the eyes.

"Harmon Rabb, I have been in love with you for so long that it feels like forever. Even when I said 'Never' my heart still beat only for you. How is that?" She smiles a little coy smile. Harm gives a little teasing smile of his own.

"Perfect. Just the way I always dreamed it would be." They both laugh. Harm wraps Mac up in his arms, and she rests her head on his chest.

"Does this mean we are dating now?" She asks. Harm kisses her forehead.

"I think we are more than that."

"Good. Now I can tell Webb that reason I can't go on a date with him is because we are together." Harm stiffened up when he heard Webb's name and date in the same sentence.

"You tell me him that you are mine and that he can't have you." H says very serious.

"I should be offended by this macho possessive crap, but I kind of like the way you called me yours." She rubs her hand up and down his chest.

"I am yours and you are mine forever." Harm leans down and captures her lips with his. They both let the kiss get carried away.

**That's all folks. I hope that wasn't too OCC. I also hope you liked the ending. ;)**


End file.
